


Today I am a God

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-22
Updated: 2001-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on Terriermon to Galgomon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today I am a God

It all happened so fast. One minute I was running around, playing really, then the next minute... The Power. The pure, exhilarating power. 

Shots flew in all directions. My laughter echoed through the basement. I shot everywhere, not caring what I hit. Guilmon jumped out of the way. Jen shouted at me to stop. Sorry, Jen. I'm not listening to you today. Today I am a God. Nothing could stop me now. 

Of course a digimon came to try and stop me, but she couldn't, and quickly ran away. 

Then I noticed something. The girl who had practically laughed at me before. Well, who's laughing now. I noticed the fear in her eyes. She was deathly afraid of me, and I don't like it that way. I loved it that way. I stepped closer to her. Should I shoot her, or let her go? Maybe I'd just give her a minute to think about what was going to happen while I decided. 

"Guilmon!" a voice suddenly shouted, and almost immediately Guilmon ran into me, running me into a wall, before I had even made a decision.

* 

Of course I didn't think about it much then. But now I wonder, what decision would I have made? Would I have done such a horrible thing and shot Ruki? It made me wish I had never become Galgomon at all.

"Oh, hello, Ruki." Jen said, as we ran into Ruki one day by chance. 

Ruki said nothing, but seemed to acknowledge our presence. She waved at Jen, and then made eye contact with me. I could still see some of the fear in her eyes. 

No. Whatever the outcome was, I was glad about the events of that day. I enjoy the fear. 

One day I hope to make many people fear me.


End file.
